motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kart Mania
A huge race is coming and we need karts to compete! Discover exclusive new cars and race your way to fame and glory! Compete to win up to 3500 Cash, 3500 Donuts and the exclusive LORD OF PIMP worker! The birds are singing and the motors are roaring, it's racing '''time!' Join the race as a sponsor to increase your brand presence and prove that your new exclusive karts are the best racecars ever made!'' Stage 1: Mission #1 '' There is a huge race coming! We need to build Bendy Coupes to get there and see!'' Objective: Build and Donate 2 Bendy Coupe Rewards: *2 *5 *10,000 Rewards in 2nd Event: *1 *5 *10,000 Stage 2: Mission #2 '' If we sponsor this race, we'll become rich '''and '''famous! Let's give racers some new exclusive karts!'' Objective: Build and Donate 1 Fly kart Build and sell some Bendy Coupe to get parts for Fly kart. Can also be won in Parts machine. *1 engine *1 frame *1 panel *2 wheels Rewards: *5 *10 *30,000 Rewards in 2nd Event: *2 *10 *20,000 Stage 3: Mission #3 '' First race' starts now, time to see if our new kart can handle the road!'' Objective: Collect 6 Race Trophy Race: Kart Wash. Loot: Race Trophy. Cars Available: *Fly kart (5 ) *Ghost Mobile (5 ) Rewards: *5 *15 *80,000 For 2nd event: Objective: *Collect 6 Trophy (Mystery card says Race Trophy) Race: Kart Wash. Loot: Trophy (Mystery card says Race Trophy) Car Available: *Fly kart (5 ) *Green Devil (5 ) Rewards: *3 *15 *50,000 Stage 4: Mission #4 '' ''Our kart dominated the first race, but we need a better kart if we want to secure more victories!'' Objective: Build and Donate 2 Wasp Kart Build and sell some Fly karts to get parts for Wasp Kart. Can also be won in Parts machine. *1 engine *2 frame *2 panel *3 wheels Rewards: *10 *20 *200,000 *2 Mystery card Rewards in 2nd Event: *5 *20 *90,000 *2 Mystery Cards Stage 5: Mission #5 '' 'Time to '''prove ourselves in races! Even without karts we're the kings of the road!'' Objective: *Collect 5 Race Trophy (Originally 5 Plants) *Collect 5 Truck Trophy (Originally 3 Medallions) Race: Truck Race. Loot: Truck Trophies Car Available: Wasp Kart (10 ) Race: Nightona 400. Loot: Race Car Trophy Car Available: Wasp Kart (7 ) Rewards: *10 *30 *200,000 '''For 2nd event: Objective: *Collect 8 Race Trophy (Mystery card says Truck Trophy) Race: Truck Race. Loot: Race Trophy (Mystery card says Truck Trophy) Car Available: *Wasp Kart (8 ) *Green Koloss (8 ) Rewards: *8 *25 *150,000 Stage 6: Mission #6 '' 'We need to '''improve our karts further, we have the technology!'' Objective: Build and Donate 5 Butterfly Kart Build and sell some Wasp Kart to get parts for Butterfly Kart. Can also be won in Parts machine. *1 engine *2 frame *3 panel *4 wheels Rewards: *20 *30 *200,000 *2 Mystery card Rewards in 2nd Event: *10 *30 *200,000 Final Stage: Mission #7 '' '''Our '''new kart is really popular! Every racer wants to drive in it!'' Objective: Build and Donate 10 Dragonfly Kart Build and sell some Butterfly Kart to get parts for Dragonfly Kart. Can also be won in Parts machine. *1 engine *2 frame *3 panel *4 wheels Rewards: *20 *35 *300,000 Mega Battle: Mission #7 '' '''Our '''new kart is really popular! Every racer wants to drive in it!'' Objective: Build and Donate more Dragonfly Kart Rewards: 10 to 3500 and 100 to 3500 depending on rank. Rank 1st gets Lord of Pimp worker. For 3rd Event: Rank 1-10 gets Mega Koolpa Unlockable Cars * Fly kart * Wasp Kart * Butterfly Kart * Dragonfly Kart For 3rd Event: * Fly kart * Wasp Kart * Butterfly Kart * Dragonfly Kart * Golfette * The Dasher Special Workers * Jean Le Fou * Scary Mike * Duke of Pimp For 3rd Event: * Panda Chow * Jean Le Fou * Duke of Pimp Past Events * October 30 2014 Category:Special Event